Halloween with the Hybrid
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU. It's Halloween and Caroline is chaperoning the Trick or Treaters. She thinks it's just routine. That is, until a certain Original hybrid decides to get in on the fun. Stand alone one shot.


**Halloween with the Hybrid**

 **by Erin Salvatore**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

 _ **Note: Hey, everyone! It's almost Halloween, and I thought I'd do a stand-alone drabble featuring Klaroline. The plot revolves around Caroline chaperoning Trick or Treaters. She thinks it's just going to be a routine assignment. That is, until a certain Original hybrid decides to join in on the fun.**_

 _ **No spoilers, just relax and enjoy!**_

 _Mystic Falls – Halloween…_

 **T** here was laughter throughout the square as the Trick or Treaters went from house to house, eager to get candy from those who had it. Each child was dressed as his or her favorite Disney character, superhero from either Marvel or DC, or a homemade costume that their parents helped them with. Caroline smiled as she went about chaperoning the small army. She always loved this time of year, mostly because the foliage on the trees was changing, as well as the weather. She remembered being the age of the children and doing what they were doing. Of course, her mother would make sure that the candy she got was safe for her to eat, while also making sure that her daughter's stash lasted more than just the night.

 _I never thought I'd appreciate it as a vampire,_ she thought. _I was also tempted to don the traditional cape and fake fangs. How ironic is that, seeing as how I have real ones?_

As she continued to watch the children, Caroline sensed a familiar presence. That's weird, who else could be out here other than herself and her charges? Before she could think about it, she saw the one person she never thought she'd see.

"Hello, Caroline."

Rolling her eyes at that accented voice, she replied, "Klaus." She sighed and crossed her arms. "What are you doing here? I swear to God, if you do anything to harm these children, I'll never forgive you."

Klaus looked hurt at her words. "Harm these precious youngsters? You wound me, love. I simply want to help you chaperone them. I know that their parents are trusting you with their safety, and the last thing I want to do is get you into trouble."

Caroline wanted to express her doubt, but decided it wasn't going to be worth it, since he would only fight her on it until she agreed to let him help her. Sighing again, she said, "All right, since you're going to insist on it, I guess I _could_ let you assist me."

Klaus smiled. "I knew I could persuade you, love. And I promise you, I will be on my best behavior."

Caroline shook her head and didn't say anything as she followed the children, Klaus walking beside her. He saw all the costumes they were wearing and couldn't help but be impressed. Granted, Halloween had certainly changed over the centuries, but it had the same feel that it always had. As each child returned to the group with their bags or pillow cases filled with candy, Caroline looked at the hybrid and saw the smile on his face.

"I take it this holiday has some kind of significance for you?"

"It does, actually," he replied. "Though, it wasn't exactly about getting treats from neighbors like it does now. Halloween, or All Hallows Eve, had actual witches and monsters, and it stirred fear in the hearts of the innocent. You would've loved it. It was the one time you could truly be yourself."

Caroline nodded, finding his explanation fascinating. _Shit, now I really wish I dressed up this year._ "Sounds like a fun time. Makes me wish that I could've been around to see what it was like. Don't get me wrong, this is fun too, but it's gotten so commercialized, like with the other holidays."

"That is true, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy it with the rest of the humans, does it?"

"Right," said Caroline. "The humans deserve to have some fun, and so do we."

Klaus smiled and took her hand in his, earning him a smile from her. The children giggled when they saw what was happening, but they didn't notice or care. The only thing they really cared about was the moment they were having.

"Happy Halloween, Caroline."

"Happy Halloween, Klaus."

 _ **Note: I know this is short, but I didn't want to wind up repeating anything. Happy Early Halloween, everyone!**_


End file.
